Good Riddance to Bad Trash
by Brusome
Summary: After Barry wins the Fishing Tourney, Ross decides to move out. And from that moment on, Barry's world starts falling down around him. R & R. I don't own Animal Crossing, all that crap xD.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Life was great in Barry's world. Verwood had everything you would need. There were orchards of every fruit imaginable, flower gardens everywhere, an upscale Nookingtons and very happy animal residents, to the credit of the two human residents, Barry and his brother, Ross. Life was great, in fact more that great, it was perfect.

Barry and Ross's mansion was the envy of all of the animal residents, including a swimming pool, dining room and huge bedroom. The Fishing Tourney was coming up, and Barry and Ross packed up their fishing rods in preparation for the contest. They collected their bait and headed out of their mansion, towards the post office, where Tortimer would be waiting to judge the contest.

It was sometimes hard to navigate around Verwood. The huge orchards of peaches, oranges, pears and apples would make it hard to find your way around the weed less fields. On their way to the post office, they had to occasionally check for pitfalls and bees that would be hiding. Ross checked his watch. 3:58, which meant they had one minute to get to the Post Office. Sprinting as fast as their stubby legs could carry them.

Eventually, they arrived, to see every single resident had arrived to take part. On a small podium was Tortimer, making a speech. He was already half way through, and the crowd were looking extremely bored.

"…and our ancestors have been competing against each other to catch the biggest fish for centuries. This is Verwood's 82nd annual Fishing Tourney, and as usual, the prize is the betrothed golden fishing rod!" Tortimer explained, as Pelly held up the sparkling fishing rod in her wings, "And now, as the mayor of Verwood, I now declare this Fishing Tourney, open!"

There were a few cheers from the crowd, and the residents, with there readily prepared fishing rods, headed towards the nearest streams and seas. Roscoe, the black and white horse, nudged Barry with his hoof.

"I am going to be winning this Fishing Tourney, and don't you forget it!" Roscoe implied, trotting off towards the sea."

"He doesn't scare me!" Barry told Ross. Barry and Roscoe had been enemies ever since Roscoe had moved to Verwood. "And he's never going to beat me!"

"I wouldn't be so sure." Ross said, matter-of-factly, "Roscoe has won every Fishing Tourney since he moved here, last year you got creamed! He caught a huge sea bass!"

"Don't worry, I'm well prepared." Barry said smugly.

"How will you expect to do that?" Ross asked, curiously.

"You'll see." Barry explained. Ross gave him a perculiar look as Barry jogged off to the east of the island. Ross shrugged, and went to check the west.

But Barry wasn't heading for the sea, nor the stream. He was heading towards his and Ross's mansion. He checked that nobody was looking, and slowly entered their house. He headed up the stairs, towards the bedroom.

Barry approached the regal wardrobe, which was next to Barry and Ross's individual regal beds, and pulled out the bottom drawer. Inside was a tank, containing a huge hammerhead shark! Barry had bought it from a fishmonger many months before. It was only 15.000 bells, a real bargain. Although considering he was a multi "bell"ionaire, something for 100.000 bells was a bargain.

Barry again checked that no-one had noticed, and headed out of the mansion, waiting for it to be time for judging. He waited several hours before everyone had caught a fish. Now it was time for judging.

"Gwen has caught a sea butterfly! 2cm long! Well done!" Tortimer said, sarcastically. Fishing wasn't really Gwen's cup of tea, she was only a contest in Flower Contests. Tortimer gave her a Wobbelina for her efforts.

"Aurora has caught a horse mackerel! 13cm long! Good effort!" Tortimer exclaimed, handing Aurora a cream sofa. Proudly, Aurora trotted off, as fast as her flippers could carry her, and stood with Gwen, to hear the rest of the results.

"Ross. My, oh, my! A lovely sea bass! 78cm long! Bravo!" Tortimer said, proudly, presenting proud Ross with a regal lamp. "Congratulations!" Tortimer called, as Ross joined Aurora and Gwen.

"Oh wow." Tortimer stuttered, "A very rare tuna fish! This is a whopping 140cm long! It's splendid! It's amazing! It's wonderful, so congrats Roscoe, congrats!" Roscoe shared competitive looks with Barry, who just sighed competitively. His hammerhead shark was miles bigger! As Roscoe was given a moon, Barry approached Tortimer, confidently. From under his arm, he pulled out his hammerhead shark. Roscoe's jaw dropped as Tortimer had to get a second tape measure and a helping hand to measure it.

"1200cm long!" Tortimer shouted, "In all my years of judging, I have never witnessed a shark to be caught! I think we have a winner! Well done, Barry!" Tortimer presented Barry with his well earned golden fishing rod. Barry raised it in the air, triumphantly, as everyone felt a mixture of disappointment, and happiness.

Roscoe wasn't cheering. He trotted off to his house, utterly defeated.

"Well done to everyone who took part, and we hope to see you again next year!" Tortimer said, closing the event for the year. Everyone headed toward their houses. Ross had many questions to ask Barry.

"So, where did you catch the fish?" Ross asked, curiously, "Did it take you a while to find it?"

"Erm… Not really. I just saw it swimming around, so I caught it." Barry falsely explained, "And in answer to your first question, it was in the east sea."

"Oh wow, I need to check it out some time!" Ross told Barry.

"Erm… You go do that." Barry stuttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Two days after winning the Fishing Tourney, Barry's life was ten times better than it was before, if that was possible. He was an even bigger local celebrity than he was before, to his brother's spite. But to Barry, Ross could've just fallen down a long row of pitfall seeds, for all he cared. He didn't need Ross anymore; he was good enough on his own.

Although, all of this fame had gone to his dis-proportionate head; and in time, he annoyed everyone in Verwood to a certain extent. Ross decided to move out. He couldn't live with the new Barry; the stuck-up Barry who's fame boosted way higher than before. Ross wanted to live with the old Barry, the Barry who he had lived with for all of his life. Surely living in a regular-sized house was better than living in a mansion with that idiot of a brother.

Since Barry and Ross shared a bank account, Barry, to Ross's delight, had to split their savings equally. So Ross was now richer, and could afford the essentials for his house, which meant a brand new tissue box! In some ways, Ross preferred this lifestyle.

Meanwhile, Barry was checking his mailbox.

_Dear Barry,_

_You will be happy to hear we have a storefront in stock! Grab it while you can!_

_Tom Nook_

(_Junk._) Barry thought, carelessly chucking the letter over his shoulder.

_Dear Barry,_

_Since you were stung by a bee, I have sent you 100 bells from your insurance. Enjoy it._

_Lyle_

De-attaching the 100 bell coin from the letter, he again threw the letter over his shoulder. The next letter looked interesting. He opened it and to his delight, it was from Mindy, his childhood sweetheart, written on goldfish paper.

_Barry-kins,_

_Ross told me about how you caught a hammerhead shark in the Fishing Tourney. I just wanted to say congratulations! Come drop by Ferndown to celebrate._

_Love, Mindy xx_

Barry was swoon. He hadn't seen Mindy since the Christmas party. It was now June. It was now time for a long overdue catch-up with his beloved. They would have so much to talk about.

"Best go to Copper and Booker!" he said to himself.

It wasn't a long walk from Barry's mansion, which he didn't share with anybody else, to the town gate. The new town flag was flapping crazily in the wind. Barry entered the huge gates quickly, as it was getting annoying in the corner of his eye. The bell that was on every door rang as he entered. Barry approached Copper.

"Ahem…" Barry coughed. Copper didn't react.

"Erm… Ahem…" Barry coughed louder. Copper still didn't twitch.

"Excuse me! Do you know who I am?" Barry shouted, annoyed, "Get me to Ferndown, and get me there quickly!"

Copper's jaw dropped. Offended, he had no choice but to open the gates to this very rude, ignorant child.

Excitedly, Barry ran through the door. He could get away from all those ignorant people who now had lost the thrill of him winning the Fishing Tourney. Yet Mindy had only just found out, so he expected her to be all over him.

And he was so right. As he burst through the great oak doors of Ferndown, Mindy greeted him with her trademark beaming smile. Barry's heart melted as he saw her. He was totally infatuated by her beauty.

"Barry! It's been way to long!" Mindy smiled, "So, well done in the Fishing Tourney! Can I see your golden fishing rod?"

Barry smiled. "Of course!" he replied, delicately removing the golden fishing rod from his inventory and holding it up proudly.

"That's just divine!" Mindy said, "Guess who won Ferndown's contest!"

"Wow! Did you really?" Barry said excitedly.

"No. It was Octavian the Octopus," she laughed, "He just had to catch himself; he's way bigger than any fish. That was a bit of a cheat if you ask me. I hate cheaters. Why enter a contest if you're going to cheat? You'll get caught eventually!"

Barry sighed, thinking of how _he _had cheated. If Mindy, or anyone, ever found out, he wouldn't be able to live with the shame. Yet the guilt had already started to set in.

"Yeah, what sort of loser would so something like that?" Barry said, with a slight tut, "It is so pointless!"

"Okay. Now that we've got that off of our chests," Mindy said, "What would you like to do?"

"Well…" Barry started.

Before they knew it, they were doing allsorts. They were picking apples, which weren't available in Verwood, for an hour. They than sat by the riverbank eating their collection, and trying out Barry's new fishing rod. They managed to catch a stringfish, and a goldfish each! This would definitely replace Mindy's old tissue box. They went to check out the museum, which had allsorts of bugs, fish and fossils. They went to visit Blathers where they had a cup o' Joe, with a splash of pigeon milk.

At the end of the day, they sat on the post office cobbles and stared at the sunset. Barry's hand stared to edge towards Mindy's.

"I've had a really great time tonight," Barry said, "I wish the day didn't have to end."

Mindy sighed, "Me neither. It's been wonderful."

At that moment, Barry's hand touched Mindy's. They stared at each other adorably. They started to lean into each other. Their lips grew closer, and closer. Their triangles almost met. All of a sudden, Barry's phone started to ring. It was Ross.

"Barry! You need to get back to Verwood, now!" Ross shouted, worriedly, "Something's happened. It's an utter disaster!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Barry and Mindy ran to the town gate as quickly as they could. It seemed to take forever for them to get there. They burst in, and Copper and Booker looked quite confused.

"Mindy! Sir! What on Earth is the matter?" Copper said, worriedly.

"There's an emergency in Verwood!" Barry explained, shouting as he did, "I don't know what, but I can tell there's something very wrong!"

"Well then, you best go right on through!" Copper said, concerned, "I hope nothing is seriously wrong."

"Thanks, Copper," Mindy said, "Let's go Barry!"

They hurriedly ran through the gate.

(_Oh come on. What's the worst that could have happened in a couple of hours?_) Barry thought to himself.

In answer to his question, a lot.

As he burst through the gates into Verwood, Barry's eyes widened in shock. He ran over to mansion, well, where it used to be. All that was there now was a pile of black ruins and ash. A fireman fox, Chief, approached Barry.

"The detonation of your house was caused by a controlled explosion, coming from the central area of your house," Chief explained, "This could have been caused by a petrol bomb or something else, our forensic cats are checking it out."

Barry broke down. All this time working on paying off his debt and buying furniture, gone in the blink of an eye. Where would he stay? Who would he stay with? And how would he manage starting all over again. Mindy leant down to comfort him.

"Oh, Barry," she said, considerately, "You can come and stay in Ferndown if you need to! I'd enjoy the company."

"I don't think I'd feel quite comfortable moving away from Ferndown," Barry replied, "Anyway, I've got the insurance money! That'll fix up some of it."

"Err… No it won't," Chief said, "Nothing in your house was insured. All of your clothes, furniture, nothing was insured! I'm terribly sorry."

Barry sighed, looking at his feet. He now wished he'd bought more insurance from Lyle, rather than turning him down.

"It will take us at least 1 and a half months to rebuild your house, but you'll have to start all over again, I'm afraid," Chief explained, "You will have to take up your residence somewhere else. We are also taking an investigation to see whether it was an accidental explosion, or an arson."

(_Well, the Fishing Tourney was extremely competitive this year._) Barry thought to himself "Okay, I'm sure I can find someone to stay with." He said, biting his lip.

"No!" Ross shouted, "No way can I handle having to live with you again."

"Please, bro!" Barry pleaded, "I have nowhere else to go! You are my last hope! I can't stay with Aurora, or Gwen, and definitely not Roscoe!"

"But I thought we weren't good enough," Ross quoted, "I thought you didn't need me anymore."

"You know I was only kidding!" Barry wept, "I'm sorry!"

"Well, it's too late for sorry!" Ross moaned, "If I can start again, then so can you!" And with that, the door was slammed in Barry's face.

(_I was a bit of a jerk._) Barry thought, (_But, hey! I don't need Ross! I can manage living like a normal person!_) As he was thinking this, he headed towards the post office.

"Hello, Pelly!" Barry said as he got there, "I was wondering if there were any nearby properties for sale."

"Well, Aurora is planning on moving to Samara, so her house will be available." She told him, flapping her wings.

"Cool." He said, excitedly, "How much have I got in my savings?"

"Ahh, let me see," she said, typing quickly on her keyboard, "I'm afraid you only have 4.000 bells."

"No, no, that can't be possible!" Barry stuttered, "I'm a multi "bell"ionaire! I can't be next to broke!"

"I'm afraid the computer doesn't lie," Pelly said, gently, "Some men came earlier, said you owed them some money?"

(_Oh no!_) Barry thought. When he lived in Attingham Bay, he borrowed a lot of money from Gaston, the rich rabbit. He borrowed 2.000.000 bells, so he now understood why he was broke.

"How much is Aurora selling her house for?" Barry asked, professionally, as if nothing was wrong.

"23.000 bells, the properties in Samara are very expensive," Pelly answered, "Have you been there? It's very nice!"

"Mmm… Ok…" Barry said, "Can you tell her I'm interested?"

"I'll pass on the message," Pelly said, cheerfully, "Come again!"

Barry waved at Pelly as he exited. (_I need to get 19.000 bells? Where on Earth would he get that kind of money?_) Barry thought to himself. In a desperate bid to make a few bells, he went around the town, shaking every single tree looking for bells. Unfortunately, he had to spend all the money he found to buy some medicine. It was pointless. He sat by the sea, head in his hands. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Ross's.

"Hey bro," Ross said, trying to start a conversation, "I heard you were having a tough time on the property ladder."

"Erm, just a speck of trouble," Barry said, trying to sound like he wasn't crying, "I'm sure I'll manage."

"Look, Barry," Ross implied, "I may not want to live with you, because you were insensitive, selfish, self-centred…"

"This better have a point," Barry interrupted.

"Well, you're still my brother," Ross sighed, "And I'm willing to give you the 19.000 bells you need, and an extra 10.000 bells to get you started. I also heard that Tom Nook needed an assistant. Maybe you can pitch in?"

Barry's huge eyes brightened up as Ross handed him a bag full of bells, "Gee, thanks!" Barry said, ecstatically, "How can I ever repay you?"

"How about, stop being a jerk," Ross cleverly said, "And if you are every a jerk, you will owe me 29.000 bells. Understand?"

"Yeah, I understand." Barry sighed, forcing a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

In time, Aurora's leaving party came. Everybody turned up, getting her ready to leave for Samara. Yet the liveliest person at the party wasn't Aurora, or K.K. Slider. It was Barry. This house now belonged to him. He couldn't wait to re-decorate with all the modern themed furniture he'd bought, and most importantly, his tissue box.

The next day, everyone waved off Aurora as she left Verwood for good. As soon as she waddled out of the door, Barry immediately sprinted to his new house.

(_Hmm…_) he thought to himself, (_What shall I put where?_)

It was quite difficult for Barry. Since before he had to decorate a mansion, and now he was decorating a puny house, it was quite difficult. But he actually did a good job, well, considering he got 1000 points exactly from the HRA, they thought so too. He was the Gok Wan of designing houses.

Barry was again reading his mail.

_Barry,_

_Well done on settling in! I'm sure my house is looking lovely. You must send me a picture!_

_Aurora._

(_Aww…_) he thought, pinning the letter to the wall.

_Barry,_

_More bees? Don't worry! Lyle takes good care of ya!_

_Lyle._

(_I should get stung by bees more often…_) Barry chuckled to himself, again de-attaching his 100 bells.

_Dear residents of Verwood,_

_Due to recent questioning, Roscoe has been arrested in connection to the explosion destroying Barry's house. He will be taken to court and tried. Please all come for witness statements in two weeks._

_Tortimer_

(_Good riddance to bad trash._) Barry sneered in his mind, marking out a date on his calendar. He wrote:

_Roscoe trial GUILTY GUILTY GUILTY!_

Barry sniffed the air. It was fresh. The birds were singing (Pelly and Phyllis loved to sing) and Barry's newly planted apple trees had spurted.

He started his normal regime, watering plants, checking out what Tom Nook had in stock, posting on the town bulletin board. And when he went to check in the Able Sisters, he noticed that Sable was happy, not just looking at her machine. She was interacting with customers and what not. Barry had also noticed that Gwen was wearing his design, take that Gracie!

Every seemed to brighten up wherever he went. Phyllis wasn't in a mood, Blathers was pouring coffee twice as fast and Booker remembered what was in the lost and found. There seemed to be a positive aura coming from Barry.

The remains of his mansion had been turned into a lovely garden, and the flea market was coming up. Barry had always wanted Ross's clock.

As he relaxed in his house, watching the news, there was a knock at the door.

(_Who on Earth could that be?_) Barry wondered.

As he opened the door, it was Tortimer.

"Ahh… Hello Barry," Tortimer greeted.

"Hello Mr Mayor," Barry said, gleefully, "How may I assist you?"

"I'd like your golden fishing rod please." Tortimer asked.

Barry's heart started pumping really hard, as he handed Tortimer his golden fishing rod, his prized possession.

"Gwen told me you cheated. She saw you buy your shark, and saw you get it out," Tortimer informed Barry, "She was hiding in the flowers."

Barry gulped, "Who's it going to go to?"

"Well, it would go to Roscoe, but he's in jail, so it looks like it's now Ross's. Drop by to congratulate him." Tortimer chirped.

Barry's heart sank, as Tortimer walked towards Ross's house. In some ways, Barry was proud of Ross. And in some ways, Barry was disappointed. He'd lost the golden fishing rod he'd desired for so long. Then, Mindy's words rang out in his head.

"_What's the point in cheating? You're going to get caught in the end._"

That statement was true. What _was _the point in cheating? He hadn't earned anything, just lost 15.000 bells that he'd spent on that darned shark. Barry sighed, as he pulled out the now dusty regular fishing rod from his drawer.

Now the next few days were all about Ross, not Barry. Although the opposite of Barry, Ross didn't gloat about winning, he just smiled. Barry now wished that was how his own reactions had reflected Ross's. Maybe he'd still be living in a mansion, happily with Ross. But he couldn't turn back time, so he'd have to handle it.


	5. Chapter 5: The Verdict

Chapter Four

**Chapter Five**

Sitting alone in his living room, marvelling his collection of fish, Barry felt down. Today was the day of Roscoe's trial, and he wasn't looking forward to it one bit. He'd had his regrets on blaming Roscoe, even if Chief had found a lot of evidence. He knew deep down, Roscoe was a respectable horse, even if many people didn't respect him.

Putting on his best No. 8 Shirt, he was reading to convict Roscoe of arson. Heading out towards the town gate, he noticed Ross, Tortimer, Pelly, Phyllis, the Nooks, Mable & Sable and Gwen, who he sneered at. They were all discussing the trial.

"I think Roscoe is innocent!" Pelly called out.

"No he isn't, he's got the biggest motive!" Ross remarked.

"Yeah, Pelly! If it wasn't Roscoe, then who was it?" Tommy asked.

"It?" Timmy echoed.

Then suddenly, the gates opened. Everyone sprinted through the doors, heading towards Ferndown, where the court was.

Barry was nervous. He was about to face the horse who had burnt down his house. He had bottled up his fury over this man, and it was almost time to unleash it.

As the police brought Roscoe into the court, Barry gritted his teeth, to stop himself from shouting out his feelings towards Roscoe.

"And now, here we have Supreme Court Justice Cornimer." The police dog introduced.

In no time, the questions started flying at Roscoe.

Where were you at the time?

_In my house._

No you weren't, you were bombing Barry's house!

_Untrue._

What was your motive?

_I didn't have one, because it wasn't me._

It was. Your motive was the recent Fishing Tourney.

_It's only innocent fun._

You are rivals with Barry, is that correct?

_It is._

Aha! Another motive! This isn't looking to good!

_sigh_

Things weren't looking good for Roscoe. All of these questions had torn out a part of him, he was slowly deteriorating. Chief Was called to the stand.

What evidence do you have to prove it was Roscoe?

_We found residue from the homemade bomb on his hooves. It was a mixture of two chemicals, which only Roscoe knows the whereabouts of._

Roscoe, is this true?

_My supply went missing at the time. I reported it._

Oh, they had just disappeared?

_Yes._

Yes they did, they disappeared into a homemade bomb, homemade by you!

_I did not make that bomb!_

Then how do you explain the residue on your hooves?

_I was collecting peaches at the time!_

Lies.

_It's the truth! Please jury, you've gotta believe me!_

Aha! Begging! That isn't what an innocent person would do!

_It is, because I'm doing it!_

"I think we've heard enough!" Cornimer interrupted, "Would the jury like to go and consider the evidence?"

The jury rose from their seats and went to a small room.

"Nothing adds up, its all lies!" Mable said.

"I agree!" Tommy said, standing.

"Agree!" Timmy echoed.

"No-one else would have had the guts to do it!" Ross shouted, "There's no bigger motive!"

The jury re-entered the court room.

"Have the jury reached a verdict?" Cornimer asked.

_Guilty of arson and endangering lives,_

"Very well, Roscoe, it's 12 years in jail." Cornimer said, as Roscoe it was pulled away.

"It wasn't me!" Roscoe protested, kicking the police dogs dragging him away, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth

Chapter Four

**Chapter Six: The Truth**

_Excitedly, Barry ran through the door. He could get away from all those ignorant people who now had lost the thrill of him winning the Fishing Tourney. Yet Mindy had only just found out, so he expected her to be all over him._

(_Aha! Barry's gone, and he won't be back for ages!_) Ross thought to himself. (_My plan is falling into place!_)

Heading towards his blue drawers, he started to have regrets. Was he really going to do this? Of course he was! He had wanted that golden fishing rod, and Barry wasn't going to get it! Never!

He started to construct his remote-controlled bomb, with the chemicals he had 'found' somewhere, being Roscoe's drawers. Ross had always been a dab-hand in science, design, and thieving. Didn't Barry where his orange always went at school?

"Now," Ross said to himself, "Blue wire here, red wire, yellow here," There were many more wires to come.

After many hours, it was done. To finish it off, Ross printed the words 'Roscoe Ltd.'. Roscoe had a motive, but so did Ross. But Ross was Barry's brother; he wouldn't do something like that. Or that's what he'd want them to think.

With the spare key Barry had given him, Ross headed up to Barry's mansion.

(_That stupid good for nothing brother. He deserves this._) He thought to himself, (_And the best part is, no-one will blame the innocent brother! All blames will head towards Roscoe!_)

He let himself in. Where is the best place to put a bomb?

How about the bedroom? _Only the third floor will perish._

The second floor? _Only the second and third floor will perish._

And the pool?_ PERFECT!_

The door opened with a slow, deafening creak. Carrying the bomb under his arm, he slowly entered the swimming pool, and like a lifeguard throwing a life ring, he chucked the bomb into the pool, and ran.

Sprinting outside, he hid behind a bush. (_Now all I have to is wait for Roscoe._) He thought.

And he didn't have to wait very long. After only a few minutes, Roscoe trotted up to the nearby peach tree and started to pick the fruit off.

(_Now is the time._) Ross thought. He covered his ears, and the bomb went off. He saw the whole mansion explode into thousands of tiny pieces. Ross smiled evilly, and pick up his mobile phone.

"_Barry! You need to get back to Verwood, now!" Ross shouted, worriedly, "Something's happened. It's an utter disaster!"_


End file.
